The present disclosure relates in general to elevator systems. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for dynamically displaying information to users.
Elevator systems are widely used throughout the world for transporting users from one point to another. In conventional, two-button group elevator systems, elevator call buttons allow users to request elevator service in the up or down direction. Once in the elevator car, the user selects a destination floor. While the hall call button arrangement may be useful for many situations, larger buildings with more traffic volume may benefit from other techniques to manage passenger traffic more efficiently. One such technique that has been gaining popularity is known as a destination entry system.
In a destination entry system, a passenger may request a desired destination on a destination entry device that is located outside the elevator cars. Based on the desired destination, each person may be assigned to an elevator car with the building's elevator system that most efficiently transports the passenger to their desired destination.